Star Wars: Path of Vengence
by xxGreyNightxx
Summary: William Rokar was an innocent child, until the Empire morphed him into an unstoppable machine consumed by vengeance. This story follows him on his quest for revenge, starting two years before the destruction of the second death star. This story follows a different chain of events after Endor. It will have a slow burn romance with many ups and downs between William and Mara Jade
1. Chapter 1

The Star Wars universe is not owned by me, I am purely a fan that is writing a story

 **10 BBY**

Fire engulfed the village, and the smell of ash and death filled the air. A young boy ran from smoldering building to building, trying to desperately avoid the imperial troops. He could hear the screams of his friends and neighbors as they were slaughtered by the stormtroopers. His objective was to get to his father's ship, the last remnant of his family. He reached the edge of the village and sprinted into the forest.

He found the cave entrance in the base of the mountain and headed inside. He followed the path that was ingrained into him since he was five. The twists and turns would quickly cause an outsider to get lost, that is why it was the perfect place to hide one's true identity. He arrived at the largest chamber and walked toward the U-Wing that had served his father well in his bounty hunting career. He entered the code and slipped inside, sitting in the pilot seat. He remembered the pride in his father's eyes when he mastered piloting this ship. After pushing that thought away, he powers on the ship and plots a random lightspeed jump. The ship lurches forward and jumps to lightspeed as soon as it is clear of the cave entrance.

The ship speeds away from Haven, an outer rim colony built on a tiny moon. The empire never took notice of the peaceful place, until the rumor of a jedi visiting. In truth, there was no jedi, just a crazy old man who thought that he could move things with his mind. The boy moved to the back of the ship and looked at the robot in power stasis. The droid he fixed when he was 11. He looked at the black armor plating with crimson detailing and began formulating what to do next. The robot held a secret, a secret that would give him the tools to get his vengeance. He turned on the HK-51 assassin droid.

"William Rokar identified. Hello master, how may I serve you today?" HK-51 asked as it started to stand and calibrate all of its systems.

"Haven has been destroyed, no survivors. I need you to teach me everything. You said you were designed to kill anything, to adapt to any situation. My father tried to give me a different life, the Empire took that away, they took everything away." William stated as fire burned in his hazel eyes.

"There is an art to revenge, but also difficulty. You must become a weapon, a machine. To take down an Empire, you must become a vessel of commitment, focus, and sheer will. When you get shot or stabbed, you don't let it slow you down, you keep moving. I will not teach you if you will not do everything I say." Replied HK as he moved about the cabin.

"I have nothing left, all I have is pain and loss. Hone my skills, teach me how to do what must be done, no matter the cost." William said.

"Then we will head to Korriban. If you want to kill a sith, then you must learn your enemy. Also the planet is harsh, a desert that has killed the unsuspecting. When we arrive your training will begin, your new life starts, and your past becomes nothing but fuel to drive you forward." HK stated as he moved into pilot seat and programmed in a new set of coordinates.

 **2 ABY (2 years before the destruction of the second Death Star)**

William Rokar strode into the bar. His black duster billowed behind him and the clank of his armored boots echoed throughout the room. His years of training had changed him, he was a weapon, just as was promised. He didn't care about consequences, just the mission. The patrons looked in fear as he strode toward a booth in the back of the room. His mandalorian armor made him stick out wherever he went. It was traditional deathwatch that was all black, with crimson detailing. He forewent a helmet, as he wanted to look his enemies in the eye as he exacted his vengeance. He took a seat and swigged down the Corellian ale his contact had ordered him.

"Good to see you again William." Talon Karrde greeted before he took a swig of his drink.

"Did you get the information, I need to know who the emperor has sent to kill me." Replied William.

"All business, as usual. You know, you really need to lighten up. I know why you are doing what you're doing, and I'm not trying to stop you. What I am trying to do is keep you from getting killed. I consider you a friend and I don't want to see you die, especially after you saved my crew and me from the Black Sun. You need allies, you can't bring down an Empire by yourself, and right now, I'm all you got. I will do many things, but I will not openly do anything against the Empire, smuggling is dangerous enough as it is." Talon said as he slid over a data pad with the information on it. "He has these new assassins, best of the best, no one ever sees them coming. The best part is, they almost never fail, and no one knows who any of them are. Lucky for you, I have people who can get things without being caught. That is a full profile for all of his hands."

"Thank you, what do I owe for this?" Asked William.

"Nothing, just think about what I said." Karrde said as he stood and started to head out. He paused and looked back, "Remember, the offer I made is always open. You ever want to come work for me, leave this behind, live a more normal life, just call.".

William Rokar proceeded back to his ship and plugged in coordinates to take him back to Korriban. He went into the main cabin and sat down and started to read all of the profiles, looking for who would make the most sense for the Emperor to send. One profile stood out among all the others, Mara Jade.

Notes: This is my first story and an introduction to a new character I have been toying with for awhile. Since all of my favorite Star Wars stories after Return of the Jedi are no longer Cannon, and most of my favorite characters are dead, I decided to write a new version of events. This chapter is just an introduction to William Rokar, following chapters will delve into, the name he has made for himself, his training, and his next moves after the destruction of the Death Star and the start of the Empire crumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

3 BBY

"You have made great strides, but you are still no match for me." HK stated as he swung a vibrosword toward the unarmed William. William slid under the slash, before turning and standing, swinging his armored fist into his robot mentor. "Your reaction time is there, as is your fury, but do you know how a true sith fights?" questioned HK as he activated a hologram of Darth Malgus. "This is your final test, if you beat him, then you're ready."

"You will bow to my sith empire!" boomed Malgus as he charged William. William moved with lightning speed as he dodged each attack from the powerful sith. After analyzing his fighting style, William created a counter attack and created an opening. He kicked out the siths leg, causing him to lose balance. Then he brought his elbow down onto the wrist of Malgus, causing his lightsaber to drop. He extended the hidden blade in his right gauntlet and thrust it into Malgus.

"Return to Haven, burn the garrison to the ground and destroy the star destroyer in orbit. You want revenge, kill those who were there." HK replied before throwing him the vibrosword. William slotted the weapon into the holster across his back built into his duster. "My job is done, I will remain here master Rokar. "Jatnese be te jatnese (Mando for the best of the best)."

"Vor entye (Thank you)" William said as he moved toward his U-Wing. The stealth system engaged automatically as the ship powered on. He set coordinates for his old home, the life that was stolen from him.

Six days later...

The ship touched down in the forest, a few click from his old home. Something more than just a mine was going on here, there was way more than a simple garrison. There were three star destroyers in orbit, two AT-ATs guarding the main building, and 120 automated turbo laser towers all around the facility. William ran through his options and formulated a plan. He moved in toward the compound.

Two scout troopers fell behind their scout bikes as vibro daggers pierced their skulls from behind. William Rokar sprinted toward a side entrance of the main bunker. He pulled up his left gauntlet and started to hack into the door. After a few more seconds of input, the door slid open and he slipped inside. He was taken by momentary surprise as he came face to face with a dozen riot troopers on a patrol.

He quickly unsheathed his vibrosword and assumed his stance, a mixture of form three and seven lightsaber styles. He was in the perfect position to block any strike, as well as use a rage fueled strike to finish his target. The room exploded into chaos, the alarm blazed and the troopers rushed him. Within a minute all of the stormtroopers were dead. William hacked and slashed through all of them, limbs flew across the room and blood painted the walls and floor. He rolled under the button of the last trooper before grabbing his neck and turning, the sound of his neck snapping echoed throughout the chamber. He continued through the compound and up to the main tower, sparing no soldier that stood in his way. The comms were ablaze with warnings and screams as he cut a path through, leaving only gore in his wake. He planted a charge on the command center door and blew it open.

As he entered he pulled out his DL-44 and made quick work of all the personnel inside. Six occupants, six shots, all to the head. He moved over to the weapons control board and started to hack in. The weapons started to move toward their new targets. 20 cannons focused on the personnel and vehicles, while the rest aimed toward the orbiting star destroyers. As soon as William tapped his glove, the empire began to crumble on Haven. The star destroyers buckled under the continual stream of fire, and anything that moved was mowed down by the remaining turrets. Entire sections of each battleship fell toward the planet. Debris and fire filling the area. He downloaded the data from the system, before purging the database, and activating the self destruct.

As William exited the facility he looked around him at the chaos. He tried to remain emotionless, but the destruction split him. He was happy that he got his revenge, but he wondered about the cost. The idea, that he was no better than those he hated filled his head as he signaled his ship with the beaton call. He boarded the ship and placed a random jump as far away as possible. The ship remained to watch as the entire area was purged, the detonation wiping out all structures and life within a 10 klick range of the facility. A smoldering crater was all that remained.

He awoke a few hours later from a knightmare, where he was hunting himself. He plugged in the data card containing the files from the compound into his datapad and started to skim the documents. After a few minutes he crushed the datapad and put his head into his hands. His life was now forfeit. He didn't just destroy some random outpost in the outer rim, he destroyed the Emperor's personal storehouse and training facility. The project dubbed Legionnaire, was to be the future of the empire. Special troops that could take on an army by themselves, prototype weapons and vehicles, and something called the Eye of Palpatine. The facility had hidden cameras built in everywhere, and he committed an act that warranted an action worse than a bounty, he would be deemed a personal execution.

2 ABY

"Mara Jade, newest hand, no idea of other hands, force sensitive, bond between master and slave, expert in all forms of combat, no failures, raised by Palpatine, and the bitch that is going to try and kill me." William said out loud as he processed the file. "No weaknesses, except blind loyalty and a temper." He threw his vibro knife into the wall. Just then his comm went off. "Rokar" he spoke as the blue holographic image of Princess Leia Organa popped up on his holo disk.

"William, I just wanted to call to show my gratitude for the information you passed along. The rebel fleet is still hidden and growing thanks to you. Also,we will be on the lookout for these hands, but my techs noticed one was missing. Care to explain?"

"You don't need to worry about her, she's not assigned to you and the Rebellion." William said as he brought the holo display closer. "She is only after me, and when she comes one of us will die. If I die HK will pass on her info to you. If I live, well what does it matter if you know of her existence."

"You are playing a dangerous game. I don't know whether to think of you as a fool, or admire your accomplishments." Leia said before looking William straight in the eyes. "Funny thing is I doubt I'll ever be able to decide. Luke said your future is clouded, that he can't get a read on you, but he trusts you. He hates your methods, but he trusts you, which means I'm going to trust you." She then ends the comm call.

"Be safe rebels." William mutters as he leans back looking at the file of his death, analyzing it for any angle he can work.


	3. Chapter 3

4 ABY

"Welcome back my hand, I received word that the governor will no longer be in attendance at any function." Palpatine cackled as he sat upon his throne in the Imperial Center on Coruscant. His red royal guards stood still as statues at the base of the steps leading to him, while others waited in shadows around the perimeter of the room. His twisted yellow eyes bore down into the redhead as she strode toward him.

She knelt before his presence, "Of course your excellency, I will always exact your will.".

Palpatine stood from his throne and moved to stand in front of Mara Jade. "Rise, you will have no time to rest before your next assignment. My troops and inquisitors have consistently failed me in pursuit of a particular individual. I want you to find him and bring him to me. Do not fail me, or his punishment will become your own." The Emperor threatens as he hands a datacard to her. "I must visit the Death Star, to ensure the final destruction of the pitiful rebellion. You will report to me there from now on."

"I understand, and will follow your command." Mara states as she rises and heads out of the palace. She wondered just who she was going after, and why she wasn't assigned to him before.

As she arrived to her personal apartment in the imperial palace, she shrugged out of her imperial assassin black bodysuit and put on her robe. She grabbed her datapad and inserted the datacard. She was shocked as files and videos of Spectre appeared. She had only heard rumors of his existence, he was a legend discussed behind closed doors throughout the galaxy. His exploits made people wonder how a singular man could complete such impossible tasks, and how he wasn't dead. The most popular theory was that the images were fakes, and that the rebels were using him as propaganda against the Empire. She clicked on the top video and saw precisely why she was assigned to the mission. Multiple stealth drones filmed the most recent incident in vivid detail.

 _Milita from the village were firing at a rapidly advancing imperial push. The sea of white death being led by a grand inquisitor and two shadow guards quickly slaughtered the resisting population. Smoke and fire filled the area as bodies quickly piled up along the street. Screams of retreat were heard as the population pulled back even further into the city. One of the shadow guards approached an injured and unarmed child and raised his saber staff. The red blade illuminated his black royal guard armor as he swung down to kill the crying child._

 _The blade faded out and fell to the floor as a vibrosword pierced his chest and slowly turned, killing him slowly, blood dripping along the length of the blade and dripping on his robe and the debris ridden ground. William Rokar emerged behind him after pulling his sword out of the guard and letting the body fall to the ground with a heavy thud. He sheathed the blade before pulling out his modified E-11 storm trooper blaster rifle. He shouldered the added stock and pointed the under barrel launcher at the second shadow guard and pulled the trigger. A charged arc bolt launched forward and quickly electrocuted his target. The black mass convulsed and writhed on the ground before remaining lifeless. William quickly started firing off shot after shot as he pushed forward, the storm troopers fell rapidly due to his incredible accuracy._

 _"Push forward!" The remaining militia screamed as they followed Spectre into the fight. Their morale reinvigorated by the actions of one man. The storm troopers held their ground, but were quickly being overwhelmed by the combined fire of a fearless enemy._

 _William holstered his blaster on his back before extending his wrist blade and squaring off against the grand inquisitor. "How the tables have turned. You think you can just come here and enslave these people, not anymore." He lunged forward, his blade locking with the inquisitor's lightsaber._

 _"So brave for a dead man. Tell me, does saving one city, really make any difference? If not here today, the empire will just take control of another." The inquisitor steps back before driving his blade forward, only to meet the air as William side stepped out of the way. "After i'm done with you, I'll have an entire fleet come and burn this planet to the ground."_

 _William continued to dodge each savage thrust until he hooked his armored boot around the inquisitors leg and caused him to topple forward. William caught him and shoved his blade into his chest, his blade cracking through the inquisitors spine. "You will do no such thing, these people will go on to live their lives, and if the empire ever returns, they will be met with an unstoppable force."_

 _The stormtroopers broke rank as soon as they saw the inquisitor fall and dashed back to their shuttles in a full retreat. The survivors broke out into cheers as they saw the imperials leaving the planet._

Mara shut down the pad and laid back on her couch, closing her eyes as she took in the image. He was strong willed and wouldn't break from anything. His combat skills were the best she had ever seen in anyone other than herself. She grew angry the more she thought about him. This mission was suicide, either he would kill her, or she would have to end his life, which would mean her master would end her. She briefly though about how good he looked in the battle, not being able to stop her mind from wandering toward her repressed emotions. Her fist collided with the side of the couch before scolding herself for the delusions she just had. He was her target, and she would not fail.


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle of Endor

"Luke Skywalker, savior of the galaxy." William jokes as he walks toward Luke. Skywalker turns to face Spectre with a look of shock on his face. "What, you didn't expect me to accept your invitation?"

"It's not that. I knew you would come and fight alongside us. You didn't just help the rebellion to serve your needs. I knew there was good in you since we met." Luke says as he smiles and looks out the window, into the beauty of space. "I just never saw you smile before."

"I finally have something to smile about. If we make it through this, then i'm going to retire, live out the rest of my life in peace. Today is the end of the Empire, and the beginning of the New Republic." William smiles as he thinks about it. "My life will consist of sitting back and watching you mop up the remnants."

"What about red?" Luke questions as he watches the fleet begin to mobilize. The fighters leave the hangars and begin to run through all their system checks. Some are running through drills and practice maneuvers, while others sit idle, waiting for the signal.

"If she comes after me, I will deal with her. But, I have a feeling that without her owner, she'll get a taste of freedom or get killed by the riots that will ensue." William clasps a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I will be up there dealing with the imperials in space, while you complete the ground mission, but I know you have another play in mind. Whatever it is, make sure you make your shot count. May the force be with you, Luke. I hope to see you again when the dust settles."

"May the force be with you as well." Luke says before they part ways.

A few hours later

William Rokar activates his fighter remotely with his left gauntlet and starts to run system checks as he strodes down the corridor. His eyes morph and everyone who sees him pass knows that he is on a mission, that nothing will stop him. The cockpit of his Black Z-95 Headhunter pops open as he nears. A crimson Skull with a sword behind it decorates each wing. His ship looks like an x-wing that has only two wings instead of for, but it is heavily modified to be faster and more maneuverable than any interceptor, while retaining the firepower of an attack fighter. He preps the ship for takeoff as he thinks of how far he's come. Flashes of regret are quickly stomped down by the memories he has made with the people he has become close with. The fighter lifts and exits the hangar, where it moves into a secluded area. The ship remains idle as William waits for the attack signal, adrenaline pumping into his veins. "Rebel command to all ships, lock onto Home One and prepare for hyperspace. May the force be with us." Admiral Ackbar announces through the com. William sees the stars start to stretch as the entire fleet lurches forward to their destiny.

As soon as the fleet pulls out the chaos begins, as the shield is not down and the station is operational. A mon calamari cruiser explodes after being struck by the bright green laser from the superweapon. The imperial fleet jumps into hyperspace and begins a surprise attack on the rebel fleet. William moves toward the fleet and engages the non stop waves of imperial fighters. His ship narrowly avoids stream after stream of fighter and turbo laser fire. Lando Calrissian make a call to move toward the fleet instead of the battlestation until the shield is down. William's fighter swoops into the hangar bay of one of the destroyer and leaves a seismic charge, before swinging back out and re engaging the fighters. The destroyer sustains heavy damage and is out of the battle.

Eventually the shield is down and Lando leads the attack on the Death Star. While that is going on, William is cutting down every fighter he can as he protects the other x-wings, b-wings, a-wings, and y-wings. He sees an a-wing spinning out of control and crash into the bridge of the super star destroyer. His sadness at the loss of a brave rebel switches to honor as the executor class begins to descend into the battle station. The explosion of that monstrosity sends the imperial fleet into chaos as they all break ranks and retreat. A chorus of victory is heard over the comms as a new age begins.

The Celebration

William shakes hands with Han as he approaches the only rebels that he is close with. "So glad you made it in one piece, Han."

"Well if it isn't mister one man army." Han jokes as he pulls William in for a hug, before quickly separating. "You know Mon didn't think you would accept an invitation, no matter how much Luke, Leia, and I said you would definitely help your friends. I don't think she like you very much."

The group all hangs around and enjoys the festivities before he hands each of them a small beacon button. "You ever need me, for anything that is not a social call, press that button and I will come as soon as possible. As much as I want to be done now, I know there will still be problems that will come up. Good luck with everything."

Mara quickly darted from her apartment and pushed through the crowd on her way to the hangar area. She felt the Emperor's death shortly before the rebellion made it public knowledge. The intrusive presence was just gone, the feeling of her mind being her own was pleasant, however, the reason it was terrified her. There was a lack of purpose and direction now. She had her hood up to mask her identity, just in case anyone recognized her. Stormtroopers were killed by rioting civilians as others partied up and down the street. She made it to the hangar quickly and stole a freighter, quickly blasting off world.

William walked toward the cliff that overlooked an ocean on Ahch-to. He decided on this planet after scanning intel collected by Talon Karrde. Only Talon knew of this places existence, which meant only he knew how to find him. William Rokar had found peace among the sins of his past. Mara Jade could never find this place, he thought that he finally found a place, where nothing could change his course. Little did he know, the galaxy had other plans for him.


	5. Chapter 5

7 ABY

William was sitting on the cliff, watching the waves as he sharpened his vibroknife. After sheathing the blade into his thigh holster, next to his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, his comm went off. "Talon Karrde, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Spectre answered with a smile on his face as he greeted his oldest friend.

"Enjoying retirement I see." Talon laughed in response before his mood changed and his expression morphed to all business, "I wish this was just a social call, but I need a favor.".

"After everything you have done for me, you think I'll say no." William said before placing the com down next to him, watching the waves rush forward, before receding back into the vast ocean.

"I took a shipment, that I need to deliver to a high priority target. The problem is, most of my crew are on other assignments, and I would feel a lot safer if I had you with me on this one."

"I'll be on the Wild Karrde tomorrow, let me just grab my gear." William said before cutting the call. He stood and walked toward his home. The ancient hut was the only one on this particular island, and the guardians never ventured here. Spectre kneeled down in front of the trunk built into the floor and opened it. The man he was flashed before his eyes, his anger and rage still present just tamed. His hand shakily brushed against the chest plate, gently rolling over the multiple blaster burns, a reminder of each battle. He didn't allow it to control him anymore, not since he aided the rebels. There he found a new outlet for his skills, instead of just exacting vengeance, he found that he could help others avoid his own circumstances. His full armor would weigh him down, so he decide to just go with the black duster and armored boots and gauntlets. The duster flowed in the wind as he approached his new X-wing, a gift from Luke and Leia. The all black with crimson accents fighter lifted off and traveled toward the smuggler's ship. After initiating light speed, William leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to rest, his demons filling his restless sleep.

After docking, William jumped down and started walking toward the main cabin. He took the most direct route, noticing the slight changes in color and equipment since his last visit. The door opened and he froze at what he saw. Time stopped as Mara Jade's emerald gaze bore into William hazel eyes. There was a burst of movement and they were immediately at each other's throats. Mara's holdout blaster was aimed at his head, while his DL-44 was resting into her chest.

"Were it so easy, hand." William growled as he forced his blaster more into her. "Go ahead, pull the trigger, see if you survive."

"You were my last mission, the man the Emperor hated more than most Rebels, and now here you are, ready to die." Mara hissed as she started to lower her finger on the trigger.

"So you're still a slave to him, even while he is dead." William states. "Come on then, finish it. Do the bidding of the man who lied to you, who used you, who would kill you as soon as your usefulness came to an end."

"He never lied to me." Mara declared as she shook, feeling the truth in his words, while trying to continue the lie she always told herself. She pulled the gun back and holstered it, before storming off to her quarters.

"You should have warned me that she was here Talon." Spectre stated as he turned to face him.

"Her and I both thought that she was over her past, looks like she was lying to herself." Talon said as he turned his seat to face William. "I apologize for this incident."

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her. I understand how it feels to lose everything." William said before holstering his pistol. "I think she was over it, to a degree. She accepted her past, just not the injustices of Palpatine. Comm my ship when were at the location for the deal, I already know your plan, it is the same as always. Wait around the site for a little while, collect payment, then give the product." William Rokar turned toward the hallway and proceeded toward his old enemies room.

"Go away, I feel your presence outside, and I have nothing to say to you." William heard Mara say, through her locked door.

"Listen, we need to come to an arrangement, and I'm not going to do that through a door." Spectre stated as he stood outside.

He heard her stand up and walk toward the door. The door slid open, revealing a disheveled redhead, the normal fury in her eyes replaced with sadness and loss. Seeing her like this, caused William to feel a pain in him that he never felt before, and didn't even know how to comprehend. Her attitude changed in a flash, her facade quickly coming back. "Fine, come in, sit down, and let's talk so Talon doesn't have to fear one of us killing the other."

"I know what it is like to lose everything." William said as he moved to sit on her black sofa. "Spectre was created out of the ashes of my life. When my home was destroyed, and the only people I knew were slaughtered, I broke. You have felt the anger, now you carry sadness. Your life was taken from you twice now." William said before he picked up her datapad and inserted an old datacard. He handed the device to her, before leaning back. "Only, you have recollection of one of the instances and not the other.

"What is this?" Mara said before tentatively grasping the offered object.

"Who you were, before the empire. A copy of your file, as well as my own." William stood and walked toward the exit. He turned to face her, "I could have went after you at anytime two years before the battle of Endor, or in any of the time following. When I read your file, I knew I couldn't kill you. You are the same as me, a tool molded by him. The circumstances are the only difference. I hope that one day you can find the same peace I have." before exiting and heading to his ship, hoping she bought his lie about finding peace. There was no peace for a man like him. She was right, he was a monster, an animal consumed by anger and rage.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few hours passed quickly and with no events, until the comm started beeping. William exited his X-Wing, stretching his shoulders and back after sleeping in the cramped cockpit. He shrugged on his jacket and headed for the conference room. He moved to the back table and picked up the long rifle.

"Hmm, Look who finally decided to join us." Talon stated as he looked at the newcomer. "I guess you already know you are on over-watch. Have you looked at the briefing I provided?"

"Of course, I'll be on this rooftop in the far end of the market instead of being close behind you. I'll have a better vantage point and a wider viewing angle."

"Good spot, but you'll be farther away, if things go wrong, we won't be able to help you. You'll be on your own in Black Sun territory." Mara stated as she tucked her holdout blaster into its holster, her usual fire firmly in place.

"That's fine, my job is to make sure you get out, I can handle myself just fine. Plus this is supposed to be a simple exchange of luxury goods, not anything of importance." William stated as he slung the rifle onto his back. "I'm heading out, wait for my signal before leaving here."

The rifle was pressed into his shoulder and his eyes scanned everyone and everything around the meeting location. William watched as people exchanged credits for droid parts or other salvage. Ord Mantell was not the city he would ever choose to go to, especially with a reputation like Talon. The lack of Black Sun operatives put him into a state of unease. He signaled Talon to proceed and watched as they moved toward the open bar. Talon and Mara, waited around with the package, until a cloaked individual approached. As soon as the credits exchanged, chaos broke loose. Black Sun enforcers emerged from all around and started closing in around them. Blaster fire erupted in the streets, civilians were gunned down by Black Sun crossfire as Talon and Mara engaged the overwhelming numbers. "Talon, listen closely, the escape plans are shot." William shot down three enforcers and the landing vehicle closing in. The wreckage plummeting into the ground and killing more enforcers. He hit a beaton call on his wrist gauntlet. "My B-wing is coming, when it arrives. Strap in and hit the light speed toggle, it will take you somewhere random and far from here. Get out, do not come for me, no matter what." He shot a few more before continuing. "It's been a wild ride Talon, get out of here and save yourself."

The ship moved in close to his allies. "It has been an honor William." Talon said, sadness evident in his voice, knowing full well what happened to Black Sun prisoners.

William watched the ship hit light speed in atmosphere, before descending the building. "I'm ready, how bout you." he shouted before throwing his rifle down and grabbing his DL-44 and a blaster pistol from a fallen enforcer. Spectre released his hold on his rage and his vision turned red. The thought of his incoming demise didn't faze him. It would be better to die in a blaze of glory than to surrender, a there was no way out. Multiple drop ships circled above and deployed troops, while taking shots at him. He took shot after shot before falling to a knee, still firing as he continued to kill the approaching onslaught. His vision faded to black as a rifle connected to the back of his head.

"Why aren't we going to contact anyone to try and save him. He's a bloody icon in the Republic." Mara huffed as she stared at Talon, arms crossed. "And why was he so willing to surrender to them in the first place?"

"He's already dead Mara." Talon said dejectedly. "Even a man like him won't survive what they do to prisoners. No one has ever escaped from the prison on Mustafar, let alone where their actually going to take him. I don't even know the location of the facility, only those in the highest positions of the Black Sun do." He stated before standing and looking through the ship. "Do you think I want to just forget about him? Do you think I don't care that there going to rip him apart piece by piece? What the empire did to him was mental damage. The Black Sun are going to torture him physically, especially after he wiped out their entire operation on Tatooine to save me."

"So that's it then, he's just being left to die, without even a chance of rescue?" Mara questioned, wondering why she was even trying to save him.

"He died the minute we left Mara. He's on his way to a facility in the Unknown Regions. Unless you know that area and can find him in less than three standard weeks, there is nothing we can do." Talon said as he lifted an old vibrosword. "This was a gift from me you know. What do you get a man who is a warrior other than equipment." he said, a fondness in his voice. The rest of the trip was spent in silence as they exited hyperspace and commed an associate to get a crew together to reacquire the ship.


End file.
